Family Reunion, Christmas Special
by A1ien Wa1tz
Summary: As Christmas draws near, Peter plans on making his move with Ava, there will be tragedy, humor and action, takes three months after chapter 10


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man, Marvel and Man of Action own it, I only own my OC.**

**A/N: This story takes place a few months after chapter 10 of Family Reunion**

_December 24, 2014/Downtown, New York, 10:00 A.M._

Twas the day before Christmas, and all through New York, not a creature was stirring, not even a…

"WWOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

…Spider.

{Hello faithful reader, this is your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, now you could be asking, why did the author start the story like this, well you see, Christmas is coming soon and he felt like making a holiday story with us… and his characters… including Antonio (Spider-mask eyes lower with annoyance)}

Spider-man kept swinging from building to building until he landed on a building in front of a big screen.

"Can this day get worse than it already is?"

And, like magic, J.J. Jameson's ego head came up on the screen, ranting on about how evil Spider-Man is.

{Oh, I forgot to mention, I got a little secret for Ava (pulls out a small plant **(10 bucks in the Spider-man Universe who can get this)**) {I'm going to hang this on the ceiling and get a revenge on Antonio and get lucky with Ava (wink)}

"What are you winking at Web-head?"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Spider-Man turned around to see his whole team (minus Tiger) looking at him as if he grew a head. Embarrassment swept Spider-Man's face (the eyes prove everything).

"Nothing." Said Spider-Man, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever, come on, let's get this patrol over it, I have to cook the food soon." Said Nova, floating in the air with his arms crossed.

"Hold on, where's the new guy at?" asked Power-Man, looking around.

"Right here."

Turning to look at the source of the voice, Spider-Man couldn't help but get annoyed instantly.

"What happened Antonio, get lost, the city can be a big place." Said Nova, grinning at his 'joke'.

"Not as much as the inside of your Bucket-head."

That brought Nova's pride down a few pegs and Spider-Man's ego.

'That's my joke.' Thought an annoyed Spider, resting his head on his right hand as he sat on the ledge of the building.

"Let's just get this over with, I have more important things to do." Said Antonio, walking away from the group and jumping to the next building, climbing up the side of it.

Looking at each other, the rest of the team just shrugged and followed him, agreeing with him for once.

_Parker Residence/ 11:00 A.M._

'Finally, it's over.' Thought Peter as he entered his room through the window, exhausted.

The reason for Parkers exhaustion was the fact that they did find a crime while on patrol.

_(Flashback) Downtown/10:20 A.M._

"Really, the Frightful Four." Said Spider-Man as he got closer to the Manhattan Bank (sorry if this is wrong, I've never been to New York).

"We must stop this crime, it is Christmas Eve after all." Said Iron Fist, standing at the torn up entrance of the bank.

While all the other's fought, Antonio just sat there at the entrance, sitting on the only chair that wasn't destroyed, his arms crossed and ear buds in his ears, and he also had his hood up if you didn't guess already.

"…take me high and I'll sing, oh you make everything okay, okay, okay…" sung Antonio in a sort of whisper, humming the rest.

'Is he…' thought Spider-Man before getting really mad. "ARE YOU REALLY SINGING WHILE WE'RE FIGHTING!?" yelled Spider-Man, causing the whole room to freeze.

Taking out one ear bud, Antonio yelled back at Spider-Man what.

Getting really PO, Spider-Man yelled at him the same question.

"Yes, it helps me formulate a plan of attack." Said Antonio, masking his voice before putting the ear bud back in his ear.

Using this to their advantage, the Frightful Four attacked the others and stuck them to the wall.

"Well that was easy, now to take care of the last one." Said the Wizard, turning towards Antonio only for him to disappear from his spot, even the chair was gone. "Where'd he go?" yelled Wizard, the Frightful Four looking around. Suddenly, a shadow went over the Trapster, seeing the shadow, he turned around and shot his glue-like substance at the object, only for it to be a chair.

Suddenly Antonio came and kicked the chair at Trapster, getting him stuck in his own glue. Pushing himself off the chair, he dodged Wizards attack as the chair went up in the air. Grabbing something out of his jacket pockets, Antonio threw pellets at him, only for them to stop in mid-air.

All of a sudden, a green smoke came out of the pellets, getting in Wizards lungs. Slowly, Wizard fell to the ground, unconscious (I won't kill someone, this is a Disney TV show, they do that in the movies). As Antonio landed on the ground, he torqued his body to the right to dodge Klaw's energy beam, which hit Spider-Man's gluey prison, releasing our favorite super hero.

As Spidey got his senses back together, he saw Thundra about to attack Antonio from behind. Acting real fast, Spidey shot his webs at Thundra, sticking her back. Jumping off the floor, Spider-Man launched himself at Thundra just as she turned to face him, hitting her square in the face.

Knocking out Klaw, Antonio turned to face Spider-Man. Raising his right hand up at eye level; he gave Spidey thumbs up and grinning at him. This caught Spider-Man by surprise.

'Looks like he owes me one.' Thought Spider-Man.

Suddenly, Antonio pulled out a big round pellet and threw it right beside Spider-Man's head, hitting Wizard in the head.

Looking back and forth between Antonio and Wizard, Antonio walked away, saying something about being even to Spider-Man as he went to free the others.

_(End Flashback)_

'At least that was the only thing bad about today.' thought Peter as he saw a sleeping Ava in _his _bed.

Getting out his costume, Peter got a towel and boxers as he went into his bathroom.

_Ayala Household_

"So, how was patrol?" asked Leo, wearing a black muscle shirt and combat pants and boots with black wrist tapes on. He and Antonio were in the backyard, sparring a little bit.

"Mostly boring." Said Antonio, wearing the same thing except black sweatpants and tennis shoes.

"Really, so that's why you wanted this spar." Said Leo, grinning at Antonio.

"Yep, plus I want to show that little guy how to spar correctly." Said Antonio, pointing at a window which Gabriel was looking through.

"Don't you want to wait for your older brother?" asked Leo

"Likes to sleep more, plus he's not much of a fighter." Said Antonio as he and Leo began their spar.

Did I forget to mention it was snowing in New York?

_Parker Residence/ 11:10 A.M._

Just as Parker got out of the shower, Ava decided to wake up, during the time Parker was away, his room got really hot for Ava, so she decided to take off her pajama pants. Smelling her breath, Ava walked towards the bathroom. Just as she got close to open the door, Peter opened the door for her.

The initial shock didn't come in for about 5 seconds, maybe because it wasn't' registering or they were looking their half-dressed (tricked all of you) body.

Suddenly both became tomato as they both turned around to not face each other, stealing quick glances.

Let's just say that both of them need a _really _cold shower.

_Parker Residence/ 11:13 A.M._

"Now kids, I have to go get more food, we ran out and the Ayala's are coming over in a while." Said May Parker as she exited the door.

"By Mrs. Parker." Said Sam, Luke, and Danny as she left.

Making sure the coast was clear; all three of them got on the couch and flipped through the channels until they found… the one.

"Finally, Santa Clause vs. Aliens from Space, the Sequel." Said Sam, staring at the TV with anticipating eyes.

"I didn't know you liked this stuff man." Said Luke, looking at the movie.

"_Santa, look at this tree, its looks really weird." Said an elf, inspecting it closer._

"_I am Groot."_

"_Holly Christmas tree, Santa, that tree talked." Said the elf in surprise._

_Suddenly there was a crash in the background and a raccoon wearing a jumpsuit similar to Sam's with an gun on his back walked up to the tree._

"_Groot, what did I say about doing this, remember the last time we did this, they made a dumb movie about Santa and Aliens." Said the Raccoon, looking at the tree._

"_I am Groot."_

"_What are you…" stopping his sentence, the raccoon looked at the camera as it zoomed in at the raccoon. _

"_Oh no." said the raccoon as he face palmed himself on the head, followed by the title of the movie_

_Ayala Household/ 12:00 P.M._

"Are you guys ready to go to Mr. Parkers house?" asked Leo, looking at his kids. Gabriel shook his head enthusiastically while the others gave him thumbs up.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing, with a certain ringtone on it. Antonio pulled out his phone, a little shocked as he turns on the phone from sleep mode. Eyes getting wider, he answered the call and put the phone up his ear.

"Hello, Antonio, are you there."

The whole world stopped for Antonio after hearing that voice.

"Y-yes, I'm here." Stuttered Antonio, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"Oh thank god, I heard you were in New York and my family came over for the holiday to visit some family, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me… alone."

Antonio's heart started to beat faster, little beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Sure, let me ask." Said Antonio, looking up at Leo who shook his head yes understandably. Antonio couldn't hide the smile creeping up his face.

"Yeah, I can meet you, where do you want to meet?" asked Antonio.

"Central Park, meet me there in 1 hour please."

"S-sure." Said Antonio as the phone connection ended. Looking between his family, Antonio walked towards the door.

"I have to go, I can make there in less than an hour on foot." Said Antonio, leaving the house and running (more like sprinting) to Central Park.

Leo shook his head with a smile on his face, mumbling something about 'young love'.

_Parker Residence/ 12:05 P.M._

As the movie continued, Peter and Ava sat across from each other, trying to focus only on the movie and not on other thoughts

_"You did it Santa, you saved the world from all the aliens." Said an elf, looking at Santa._

_"How did I get dragged into this." Said the raccoon, who was tied up next to Groot._

_"I am Groot."_

_ "__Fine then, just get us out of here." Said the raccoon as Groot grew branches and cut the ropes of both him and the raccoon. "Finally." Said the raccoon as he jumped of the sled, pushing a button on his watch. Suddenly a small bike-like aircraft came below the raccoon, catching. "This is the last time you'll see Rocket raccoon and…" looking behind him, Rocket saw Groot falling down to the earth below. "Groot you idiot." Said Rocket, flying towards him as the movie ended._

_New York rooftops/ 12:10 P.M._

As Antonio got closer to Central Park, he couldn't get that grin off his face, with his hoodie up and his ear buds on, Antonio raced through New York.

'Miss Independent, that's why I love her."

_Parker Residence/ 12:30 P.M._

As the teens were minding their own business, a sudden knock on the door stopped some of them. Getting up from his seat, Peter walked to the door and opened it for the Ayala's, who he was expecting.

"Good evening Peter." Said Leo, walking inside, followed by his wife and two sons.

"Hola Tio." Said Ava, hugging Leo, then Catalina.

As everyone got comfortable, the teens realized something.

"Where's Antonio, I thought he would come, seeing as we have so much food?" asked Peter, felling very thankful inside.

"Oh, he went to go meet a special someone." Said Leo, causing Catalina to giggle.

"He grows up so fast." Said Catalina, a sad smile on her face.

_Central Park/ 12:55 P.M._

'Maybe I came a little too early.' Thought Antonio, sitting on a bench, waiting for the person.

"Antonio."

Antonio felt his heart skip a beat as he turned to the source of the voice. There stood a beautiful (in Antonio's eyes) brunette with caramel eyes, standing at five foot three, she wore a red leather jacket over a with blouse and blue skinny jeans with boots on.

"Hey, Angel." Said Antonio, walking towards her.

Instead of getting an answer, he got a slap to the face followed by punches to the chest.

"You jerk, I was worried sick about you." Said Angel, tears streaming down her eyes as she continued the assault. After a few more seconds, Antonio wrapped the girl in his arms as she started to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I caused so much pain to you." Said Antonio, his eyes watering a little. As the two stood there in each other's arms, the same exact thought was going through their mind.

'How do I tell him/her.'

As the embrace ended, Antonio decided to start the conversation.

"Can you walk with me please, I'll tell you everything." Said Antonio, taking Angel's hand as he walked around the park as Antonio started his story.

_Parker Residence/ 1:00 P.M._

As the teens got the party set, Peter walked to the entrance to the stairs and shot a web on the top. {You all might be wondering why I'm wearing my web shooters and why I shot a web up there, let me explain (pulls the scene to the side and opens Chibi world, Ava is upstairs getting ready for the party, while she's up there, I'm going to set up my mistletoe and wait for Ava to come down and make my move [Chibi Spider-Man hiding behind a wall as Chibi Tiger was walking out the hall. Chibi Spidey grabs Tiger and tilts her backwards a few inches, a rose in his mouth and hearts in her eyes, while under the mistletoe.] Here she comes]

Waiting behind the wall, Peter revealed himself when he heard footsteps close to the entrance. What he saw caused his face to drop until it hit the floor (figuratively).

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong Ayala." Said Leo, looking up at the mistletoe before getting past Peter.

Shaking off the initial shock, Peter got back in his position, determined to get a kiss from Ava. Hearing footsteps again, Peter repeated the same plan, getting the same result, somewhat. There stood Sam and Ava, all three of them under the mistletoe, looks of pure shock on their faces.

"Oh I got to get a picture of this." Said Alexander, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the three distraught teens, who didn't know what was happening at all.

"Well Ava, looks like I get a smooch from you." Said Sam, puckering up his lips and moving towards Ava. Both her and Peter got the same idea and punched Sam right in the face.

"Uh…Peter, Ava, maybe you two should come with me to the store to get some things for the party." Said Leo, walking to the door, followed by Ava and Peter a few seconds later.

_Central Park,1:40 P.M._

"I'm sorry for leaving, but I couldn't handle the pain of my old life, so that's why I ran away." Said Antonio. He and Angel were currently sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park.

"I understand, I'm so sorry Toni." Said Angel, giving him a hug. Antonio returned the hug, remembering how they would hug all the time, how he could listen to her soothing voice every day, her beautiful smile that he loved seeing every day and how her eyes always had this shine to them.

"Antonio."

Looking at Angel, Antonio saw concern and pain in her face.

"Angel what's wrong?" asked Antonio.

"Antonio, there's something I want to talk to about." Said Angel, sitting up straight.

"Of course."

"Well, when I thought that you were…" she paused, trying to forget the feeling of pain. "… I… y-you remember-"

"Hey look, it's the dork."

Antonio became rigid, remembering that voice, even thought that was years ago, he still remembered.

"Roy." Said Antonio darkly.

Standing up from the bench, Antonio faced Roy, looking him dead in the eye.

"Wow, all grown up and still wears hoodies, you really need a girlfriend." Said Roy.

As Antonio got angrier, Angel walked by Antonio and stood by Roy, holding his arm. Antonio mood changed from mad to confuse as to why Angel was doing this.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…me and Roy… have been seeing each other." Said Angel while Roy gave a smug grin.

And at that moment, Antonio's world just shattered right in front of him. The girl that was his only friend and love interest, was dating the very same person that made his life a living hell. Antonio's whole demeanor showed it.

"Please understand, I thought that…" started Angel, but Antonio interrupted her.

"No, no, I understand." Said Antonio, pulling his hood up, not looking at her. "You two have a good day." said Antonio, walking away.

_Antonio__/1:59 P.M._

'I should have seen that coming, nothing ever goes right for me.' Thought Antonio gloomily, trudging through New York. As he walked on, he saw many happy couples, showing their affections to each other.

'Why do the people who try to protect the ones they love get the most pain, always getting the short end of the stick.' Thought Antonio, walking on, putting his ear buds in and pulling his hood up.

'Is this what my future is for me, being lonely, trying to avoid everyone who tries to help as I try to fix my life.' Thought Antonio angrily, his fists balling up. 'My only friend who I trusted with my life, decides to date the person who made my life a living hell, knowing full well the torture he put me through, and then getting it worse at home...'.

As he kept on thinking about it, the more his mood grew darker.

'…almost my whole life, I have been bullied and beaten up at school, not fighting back with fear of hurting the other person; having my father beat like I'm not even his son; my mother cheating on him 24/7 and threatening me to not tell anyone...'

A faint, black aura was coming off of Antonio, his eyes becoming more rounded, his pupil getting bigger and his eyes turning yellow.

'…and the thing that shakes me to the bone is how they raised my little brother, teaching him to hate me, think of me as nothing but a tool to use, being the scapegoat for him for all the bad things he's done...'

His canines were getting much sharper, almost puncturing his lip.

'…and the ONE time, the ONE TIME I voice my true feelings to them, it gets ALL OF THEM KILLED!'

Not holding back his feelings, Antonio gave out a big yell, full of pain being held back for so long, startling pedestrians. After his yell, Antonio ran through an ally, avoiding the people, and climbing up a building when he was far away from them. Reaching the top, he started running across the building until he gave one powerful punch to the edge, taking a big chunk out. Not finished yet, he started head butting the floor with full force, letting the tears flow. After a few minutes, Antonio stopped his assault, a big purple bruise across his head, his eyes red and back to normal.

Sitting down on the roof, Antonio rested his head in his hands, hiding his face with his hands. Lifting his head up, Antonio had an emotionless face on, emptiness in his eyes.

"I guess it's time I forget about the past, all of my past." Said Antonio before getting up and heading home through the rooftops.

_Parker Residence/ 10:34 P.M._

Hours after the little incident, all the teens with May sat on the dining table with the Ayala, getting ready for dinner. A ring of the bell stopped them. Standing up from his seat, Peter walked to the door and opened it, revealing Mary Jane, Gwen and Eddie.

"Hey guys, come in, we're about to eat, want to join us?" asked Peter, inviting his guests inside.

"No thank you Peter, we already ate." Said MJ, sitting on the couch, followed by Gwen and Eddie, who had his arm around Gwen. This little action was causing Danny to have a bit of annoyance on his face.

"We, does anyone have anything to say before we eat?" asked May, looking around the table. Standing up, Leo decided to say something.

"Yes, I would like to thank God for bringing me to Ava, who has been through many hardships, and for bringing this family back together." Said Leo, finishing what he had to say. Ava gave a huge smile to Leo, who smiled back at his niece.

"Well then, let's eat." Said May, as the table started to eat.

'And that jerk Antonio decided to skip this.' Thought Peter angrily, continuing to eat his meal.

_Ayala Household/ 11:21 P.M._

Unknown to Peter, Antonio thought about coming to the Parker Residence, and decided to isolate himself in his dark room. The bruise on his forehead was disappearing very fast thanks to his T. Rex amulet

'Why bother, everyone hates me.' Thought Antonio. Sitting his room, Antonio began to think everything in his life.

"I realized long ago that everything can turn to hell in a short time, Peter's whole team has realized that.". "All of them were burdened with something important, all of them deciding to be a hero.". "I believe now that all of them can be great heroes, if they're not already are.".

Shaking his head, Antonio smiled a little.

"No, they are great heroes, I thought I saw that when I first met them but I see it clearly now.". "I believe they will do great things for this city, but I won't be around to see that happen." Said Antonio, smiling after the shock a few hours ago.

"So you finally see it."

"Yes, I do Rex." Said Antonio out loud, looking to the side to see his friend. "So you finally decided let me see you in the real world." Said Antonio.

"You only can see me now because the amulet created an image of me in your head, but what I'm saying, you can only hear." Said Rex.

"That's cool, so do you think it's time to show them the amulets, especially Parker with the Spider amulet?" asked Antonio, looking at Rex.

"It's up to you, it's not my decision to make." Said Rex, slowly fading. "You should get some rest, you need it.' Said Rex, disappearing completely.

"See you later my friend.' Said Antonio, getting up to change his clothes and going to sleep.

_Parker Residence/ 11:58 P.M._

"Alright everyone, it's almost time for Christmas." Said MJ, getting everyone's attention. As excitement was in the air, Leo couldn't help but laugh, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's so funny?" asked Peter, standing next to Ava, who was also thinking of why her uncle was laughing.

Instead of telling them, Leo pointed up in the air, gesturing them to look up. As they looked up, their faces turned bright red, or as red as Santa's cheeks (look at a picture of some Santa's, I dare you).

"And you guys have to kiss, you two have avoided it twice, you won't a third time." Said Leo, everyone else looking at the two, some of them with cameras; in Sam's case, a camera and a video recorder.

Deciding to face the music, Ava and Peter faced each other and, after a few seconds, kissed.

It was supposed to be a small, short kiss, but turned into a long, passionate kiss, which lasted ten seconds. Just as they finished the kiss, the clock struck at 12, signaling Christmas.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" yelled everyone except Peter and Ava, who were still looking at each other.

"Merry Christmas indeed." Said Peter, earning a giggle from Ava.

**A/N: Since I haven't posted a story for a while, I decided to make a holiday special for my story, Family Reunion, keep in mind this story is in the future and will be connected to the main story. I wanted to focus this story mostly on Peter and Ava's relationship, since most of the scenes include both of them. I also wanted to give people a little back story on Antonio, to help explain his character a little bit, but not too much. Until next time, Adios Mis Amigos.**

**Songs in the story**

**Starset-My Demons**

**Ne-Yo-Miss Independent**


End file.
